


Věříte v Boha?

by IzumiChica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Out Of Character Castiel, Snow, Talking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiChica/pseuds/IzumiChica
Summary: Seděla na lavičce, sledovala oblohu a brečela. On přišel a přinutil jí přestat.





	Věříte v Boha?

**Author's Note:**

> Když vás na Nový rok dožene vánoní nálada a vy se zrovna motáte kolem filozofie a věřících. Mohlo to skončit i hůř.

Byl pozdní večer, pár dnů před Vánoci, pomalu se stmívalo a ulice byly prázdné. Nikde ani noha, všude ticho. Ale přeci jen byl někdo venku. Tam, na okraji města, byla malá louka a u ní lavička, na které někdo seděl. Mladá dívka pozorovala hvězdy ve světle jediné lampy, po tvářích jí stékaly slzy a v očích se odrážela bolest, ale plakala potichu. Seděla nehybně, snadno byste jí přehlédli, s rukama složenýma v klíně vypadala, jako při modlitbě, ale ona jen pozorovala hvězdy.   
“Nač ten smutný výraz slečno?” Ozval se jakoby odnikud hlas, jež si za chvíli našel majitele v modrookém muži s baloňákem. Sotva se na něj podívala, ani se nehnula, když si přisedl vedle ní a mlčky vrátila svou pozornost obloze. “Nosíte ve svém srdci hodně bolesti?” Nenechal se odbít.  
“Proč se staráte?” Zašeptala roztřeseně, v rychlosti si setřela slzy z tváří.  
“Možná znám někoho, kdo vám dokáže pomoci.” Až teď se na něj dívka překvapeně podívala. Usmíval se.  
“Nepotřebuji terapeuta, ani psychologa.” Odpověděla v domnění, že si z ní jen dělá legraci.   
“Tak jsem to nemyslel.” Mohla z něj přímo cítit, že má na tváři úsměv. Začínal jí štvát. “Věříte v Boha, slečno?” Zeptal se náhle.  
“Věřím..” zaváhala. “Věřím, že tam nahoře je někdo, kdo je nám podobný a má moc něco změnit. Ale Bůh to není. Kdyby to byl náš stvořitel, tak by na nás určitě takhle nekašlal. Nedovolil by, aby se nám dělo tolik špatného.” Vysvětlila po chvilce.  
“Bez špatných věcí by lidé neviděli rozdíl, mezi dobrem a zlem. Neznali by dobré věci.” Namítl muž. “Vesmír musí být v rovnováze.”  
“Mé váhy nejsou vyvážené. Já dostala smůly víc.” Sotva slyšitelně si povzdechla dívka.  
“Všechno zlé je k něčemu dobré.” Znovu oponoval modrooký.  
“Nechoďte na mě s příslovím, co používá moje babička. Není to pravda. Pokud tam někde Bůh je, tak na nás kašle. Nebo mě nemá rád.” Do jejího hlasu se vkrádal vztek.  
“Bůh má rád všechny své děti stejně. Pro každého z nás má nějaký plán a ten je velkolepý.” Opět byl v jeho hlase slyšet úsměv.  
“Poslyšte, kdo vy vůbec jste?” Podruhé za celou dobu se na něj podívala.  
“Mé jméno je Castiel.” Byla schopná přísahat, že to jméno už někde slyšela. Bylo zvláštní…  
“Myslím jako práci. Mluvíte tolik o Bohu, musíte být kněz nebo tak něco.” Upřesnila svůj požadavek.  
“Jsem anděl páně.” Jen co to dořekl, vyprskla smíchy.   
“Jistě. A teď tu o Červené Karkulce, prosím.” Poprvé za celý večer se usmála, ale překvapil ji jeho vážný výraz. “Vy.. to myslíte vážně. Dobře. Kde je nejbližší psychiatrická léčebna?” Pozvedla obočí.  
“Měla bys víc věřit. Speciálně pro tebe má Bůh doopravdy úžasný plán a na jeho konci je spousta štěstí.” Promluvil hlubokým hlasem, u kterého tuhla krev v žilách. A pak se ozvalo mávnutí křídel a on… byl pryč.   
Dívka překvapeně zamrkala, když jí do dlaně dopadlo jemné tmavé pírko. Opatrně jej vzala mezi dva prsty a pozvedla do úrovně svých očí. Zdálo se jí to nebo doopravdy zářilo? A když poté zvedla oči k obloze a uvědomila si, že sněží, bylo to podruhé za ten večer co se upřímně usmála a nastavila dlaň, aby zachytila pár sněhových vloček.


End file.
